Vanidad Descolorida
by Lita21
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. -ItaNaru, otros- Naruto tenía todas las intenciones de irse a entrenar con Jiraiya después de lo ocurrido en el Valle...pero en vez de eso, se le da otra opción -ser parte del más nuevo equipo ANBU...


Vanidad sin colores

StarsOfYaoi: ¡Hola a todos!, Espero que les guste, es mi nuevo fic y eventualmente será un ItaNaru. Pese a que el tema principal no va a ser el y el romance, sino la historia y el crecimiento de Naruto.

Toma lugar justo después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el Valle, y Sasuke fue rescatado en este fic, ¡así que esten atentos!.

--

**Rating**: M (por capítulos futuros)

**Resumen**: (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru). Naruto tenía toda la intención de irse a entrenar con Jiraiya después de lo sucedido en el Valle…pero en vez de eso, se le da otra opción-ser el nuevo miembro de un recién formado equipo ANBU.

**Advertencia**s: yaoi, futuros temas oscuros, tortura y angst.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Pertenece a ese infeliz de Kishimoto. Sin ofender, Kishi-san.

"Hablando"

'_Pensando'_

**-Flashbacks, recuerdos, sueños-**

--

Lita21: Como dije en la actualización anterior, esta es la historia que estoy traduciendo, por el simple hecho de querer compartirla con ustedes. No me pertenece bajo ningún punto de vista.

--

**Vanidad Descolorida**

**Capitulo 01- Acercándose**

Un silencio inusual merodeaba alrededor de las tres quietas figuras que se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage, un silencio denso y lleno de tensión; tenía un aura de desosiego, como si estuviesen discutiendo algo de vital importancia, algo que ninguno de ello quería discutir.

Y es que, pese a que todos los reportes eran positivos, había aún mucho que reordenar, mucho de lo que pensar, y no todo era agradable.

Las cosas habían tomado un giro extraño e inesperado. Ninguno quería admitirlo, en sus mentes o en alto, pero ninguno sabía en que pensar.

Tsunade, quién estaba tensamente sentada en su correspondiente asiento, dejó escapar un suspiro, y se desplomó sobre su escritorio, sus codos chocando con una pila de papeles (sin hacerlos caer, afortunadamente); ojos castaños se cerraron mientras se masajeaba la frente, tratando de calmar la migraña que amenazaba con sobrecogerla.

Sabía que durante los últimos minutos había estado ignorando a los dos shinobis en frente de ella, pero simplemente no le importaba-los últimos días habían sido muy agitados, y aunque lo negaría en cualquier momento, estaba cansada, preocupada y, sobre todo, fastidiada.

Sin mencionar que… se sentía _tan_ vieja.

A veces le daban ganas de terminar el jutsu que mantenía la apariencia de una mujer de veinticinco años, y finalmente aceptar su verdadera edad, porque, sin importar lo que los otros veían de ella, estaba dolorosamente conciente de que ya no era joven, sus veintitantos habían pasado…

Tsunade había visto sus justas dosis de desolación, dolor y sangre, lo suficiente como para hacerla arrepentirse de muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, sabía lo que significaba perder la esperanza día tras día, moviéndose de una ciudad a otra en un desesperado intento por dejar su pasado atrás…

Para darse cuenta de lo que "hogar" realmente significaba.

Si, ya no era joven. Y el tener que lidiar con los "asuntos de un Hokage" no era precisamente la manera en la que había esperado pasar sus últimos años.

Y aún así…al mismo tiempo, Tsunade nunca antes se había sentido tan bien. Aunque no había querido encarar su pasado, aceptar sus responsabilidades, y decidir no seguir corriendo, esa decisión había sido la mejor para ella.

Nunca sintió a Konoha como un "hogar" antes, pero sólo ahora Tsunade se estaba dando cuenta de que "hogar" no era un lugar, sino que estaba hecho por la gente a la que amaba. Y fue precisamente uno de ellos quién la había salvado una y otra vez, dándole un futuro.

Entregándole fuerzas para encarar su pasado.

Sin importar cuanto doliera, sus fallecidos hubiesen querido que ella siguiera adelante, que aceptase y fuese feliz.

Y eso es lo que había hecho, aceptar sus recuerdos y dejarlos ir, concentrándose en el presente. Sentirse viva otra vez.

Y al hacerlo, había aceptado sus deberes como shinobi, recuperando en su corazón la misma paz que sólo su pequeño hermano y su amante Dan le habían hecho sentir antes.

A pesar de todo… esa aldea, Konoha…todavía era _su_ aldea. La amaba. Viviría para protegerla. Proteger a todos _sus_ seres queridos que la habitaban. La gente que era la esperanza del mañana.

E incluso con esa fiera determinación, Tsunade no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente cansada,-había sido difícil de aceptar la larga cadena de eventos que causaron que Konoha, una de las aldeas ocultas más poderosa, se desmoronara en las cenizas.

Además de los problemas comunes, Tsunade estaba obligada a preocuparse respecto a los asuntos políticos que se le estaban presentando, a lo que le tenía más aprehensión.

Sasuke Uchiha, último miembro del alabado clan Uchiha, escapó a la vigilancia de su sensei sólo para herir a uno de sus compañeros de equipo (su mejor amigo, para peor), mientras trataba de escapar en un súbito intento de traicionar a la aldea.

Escapando en busca de un ninja renegado de clase S, que anteriormente había sido un ninja de Konoha. Uno que lo hubiese desvanecido por completo.

Afortunadamente, su intento fue neutralizado gracias a dicho mejor amigo. Pero a pesar de que el incidente había pasado sin mayores problemas, las posibles repercusiones todavía se mantenían presentes.

En primer lugar, considerando la inestable situación de la aldea desde la muerte del Sandaime a manos del mismo ninja renegado al cual Sasuke planeaba acudir-si las noticias del intento de deserción de Sasuke Uchiha alcanzaban los oídos de los países vecinos, Konoha nunca recuperaría su lugar.

Una aldea ninja que no solo no pudiese controlar a uno de ellos, si no que al último de su clan, a tan temprana edad, y considerando la similar deserción de su hermano…sería la ruina.

Una ruina completa.

Era normal ver ninjas que desertaban sus aldeas, habían miles alrededor del mundo, incapaces de seguir las reglas, o desmoronándose bajo la presión, o buscando más poder…pero no eran anunciados públicamente, y sólo los libros Bingo de los Anbu contenían sus nombres.

Pocas veces se filtraban nombres, pues nada era más importante que la política.

Sasuke era el último de su clan, un clan poderoso y querido, alguien que era visto con respeto y expectación, y que las otras aldeas supiesen de la falta de control ejercida en él sería el fin para Konohagakure.

Otras aldeas ninjas se regocijarían con ello, competitivas como eran, Konoha se derrumbaría, cuando todavía estaba tratando de asimilar su casi completa destrucción y la muerte del anterior Hokage.

Con sus pensamientos aún dando vueltas alrededor de todo aquello, Tsunade dejó de masajearse la frente, y observar a los dos ninjas que todavía se encontraban frente a ella. Ella era la Hokage. Esto era su responsabilidad. El pasado era el pasado y el presente el presente.

Fríos ojos castaños recuperaron fuerza y control, recuperándose mientras suspiraba mentalmente.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Su tono era suave pero preocupado, lo que también se reflejaba en su rostro. Su seguridad siempre vendría primero.

Kakashi asintió cautelosamente, su ojo visible levemente entrecerrado; la parte de su rostro que no se encontraba cubierta por su máscara y su hitai-ate se mostraba seria, pero se podía sentir una sensación de alivio irradiando de él.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se dejaba leer tan fácilmente, pero al mismo tiempo se veía mucho mayor. Su preocupación constante por sus estudiantes había sobrepasado sus anteriores defensas, y la culpa y los remordimientos se habían acumulado en él desde entonces.

"Si" contestó, aún incapaz de relajar sus hombros. "Cuando el equipo de rescate y yo llegamos al lugar ambos estaban aún concientes, pero Sasuke no se opuso a retornar. Naruto se desmayó en el camino, pero era simplemente fatiga, pues se esta recuperando lo bastante bien por si solo".

Dudó un momento, pero Tsunade lo instó a que continuara.

"Traté de cuestionar a Sasuke para que me dijera que fue lo que pasó en el valle, pero no me dijo nada. Sólo mencionó que si lo hacía rompería una promesa, y agregó que nunca más lo volvería a hacer".

La Hokage suspiró y asintió mientras se mordía su labio inferior. Naruto se encontraba bien. Eso era suficiente como para calmar sus miedos. Y Sasuke estaba de vuelta en Konoha, lo que la ayudaba con los asuntos políticos. Interrogar al Uchiha era la mejor opción hasta ahora, pero iba a esperar a que se recuperara primero.

"Gracias, Kakashi" dijo, su voz recobrando la fuerza, "puedes irte".

El Jounin de cabello plateado asintió.

"Estaré con Sasuke y Naruto en el hospital por si me necesitan" murmuró, antes de desvanecerse, dejando una pequeña nube de humo en su lugar.

Tsunade dirigió su vista al ninja que quedaba. Por un momento el silencio volvió a gobernar, pues los dos podían entenderse sin necesidad de hablar.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó finalmente Jiraiya, su voz delatando su preocupación-también había estado muy preocupado, pues el pequeño rubio había crecido tanto en su corazón como en el de ella.

El Sannin de cabello blanco se movió hacia la ventana, pues incapaz de mantenerse en lugares restrictivos como esa oficina, buscó refugio apoyándose en el marco de esta.

"Me alegra que ambos estén de vuelta…" suspiró, moviendo su cabeza nuevamente. "Se han evitado muchos problemas gracias a Naruto, pero…"

'_Estoy más preocupada por él que de cualquier enredo político…'_

Jiraiya resopló, entendiendo lo que no dijo y concordando con ella. Mientras el Sannin de pelo blanco observaba, Tsunade sacó una botella de sake desde debajo de su escritorio, y dos tazas pequeñas de una gaveta-estaba acostumbrada a esconder alcohol de Shizune y en momentos como este, realmente lo necesitaba.

Sirviendo el claro líquido para los dos, la mujer cruzó su mirada con la de Jiraiya antes de que ambos vaciaran sus tazas. El sake le quemaba la garganta, y Tsunade se rebeló en esa sensación.

"Quiero llevarlo conmigo".

Jiraiya sabía que sus palabras tendrían la misma fuerza que una avalancha, pero tenía que hablar con Tsuande sobre ello. Pese a que ver su rostro contorsionarse con sorpresa y dolor no le agradara demasiado.

"¿Qué?" Tsuande observaba al que una vez fue su compañero de equipo en shock, la otra taza de sake completamente olvidada en su mano.

Jiraiya giró, incapaz de seguir observándola, y dejó que sus ojos se movieran sobre los árboles y los techos de las casas que se encontraban alrededor de la torre Hokage, su atención enfocándose en los cinco rostros de piedra ubicados justo por sobre su cabeza-donde todos, desde cualquier parte de Konoha, pudiese verlos.

La montaña Hokage, en la mente de todos los aldeanos, había estado protegiéndolos desde la fundación de la aldea, cuando el abuelo de Tsunade la había construido, transformándose en uno de los dos primeros Kage. Los rostros observaban seriamente los alrededores, esculpidos eternamente para ser guardianes de lo que habían protegido en vida.

Jiraiya había conocido a todos los Hokage anteriores, y sabía que todos habían dado su vida por Konoha, todos queriendo proteger el lugar y la gente a la que amaban. Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime y Yondaime siempre pensaron primero en Konoha, y después en ellos mismos…

Y Tsunade, al igual que ellos, tenía responsabilidades, y aunque su amor por la aldea era secundario sólo a la seguridad de Naruto, como Hokage tenía que pensar en Konoha primero; si las cosas llegaban a eso, tendría que decidir rápidamente cual proteger, y Jiraiya sabía que no tendría ninguna duda sobre ello.

Es por eso que nunca la dejaría tomar esa decisión. No tenía una verdadera conexión con Konoha, sólo con algunas cuantas personas que le habían importado a lo largo de su vida, y eso era la razón por la cual no podía ser Hokage.

Como Tsunade, habría puesto a alguien antes que Konoha, pero, a diferencia de ella, él sí podía hacerlo. No había nada que se lo impidiese, y por eso quería llevarse a Naruto, permitiéndole crecer fuera de la aldea.

Naruto necesitaba irse y hacerse más fuerte, de otra manera jamás iba a quedar satisfecho. Las cosas no iban a estar bien sólo porque se trajo a Sasuke de regreso….Jiraiya lo sabía; Naruto quería proteger a su gente importante, pero como lo había hecho antes, aceptaría irse felizmente.

Y eso debido a que, en el fondo, Naruto aún tenía que aprender a amar a su aldea-el verdadero requerimiento para ser Hokage.

A Naruto le agradaba el ideal de Konoha, admirado como estaba de lo que había visto del Sandaime, se preocupaba de las pocas personas que a su vez, se preocupaban por él, sus amigo, sus seres queridos…no aguantaría bajo la presión de la aldea.

Naruto era un niño. Tenía muchas cosas por ver y aprender antes de que pudiese comprender, e incluso los sueños como el de él eran fácilmente corrompibles, o cambiaban con el tiempo. Tenía que calmarse a darse cuenta de que no había apuro, aprender a controlar su poder, y por sobre todo, debía abrir sus ojos a la verdad…y decidir finalmente si él sería o no un buen Hokage.

El poder y la posición de un Hokage podían ser fácilmente sobreestimados,

y quizás Naruto moldeó su deseo de ser aceptado en el rol de líder, algo que Jiraiya comprendía muy bien…y no era Hokage.

Es por eso que se llevaría a Naruto. Antes de que colapsara bajo el peso del dolor y la soledad. Darle tiempo para crecer. Que saboreara lo que era ser realmente un ninja.

"Quiero llevarme a Naruto por un período de entrenamiento de tres años", dándose vuelta hacia la mujer nuevamente. " Sé que Akatsuki no atacará a Naruto por unos cuantos años, y Sasuke esta a salvo en la aldea, pues mis espías me informaron de que Orochimaru ya posee otro cuerpo. No habrá ningún intercambio dentro de los próximos tres años, lo que deja tiempo suficiente para que ambos entrenen por si mismos".

Los ojos de Tsunade se encontraban entrecerrados, frialdad irradiando de ellos.

"Es lo mejor para él, Tsunade-hime, y lo sabes. Has visto sus ojos, la reacción de los aldeanos alrededor de él…la reacción que todos los ninja tienen. Debe irse, para que pueda olvidar y crecer…" _'y si el consejo trama algo, lo protegeré sin temer ninguna traición de ellos' _añadió silenciosamente.

La rubia Hokage sintió un escozor en los ojos, y al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, luchó contra las lágrimas; había entendido el propósito oculto de Jiraiya y se encontraba en lo cierto. Pero Naruto era la razón por la que había regresado, por quién había decidido enfrentar un pasado como el de ella otra vez.

No estaba lista para dejarlo ir…pero tenía que pensar en el joven primero.

"Yo…"

"Cuidaré bien de él, Tsunade, te lo prometo. Me preocupo por él tanto como tú y lo haré más fuerte" dijo Jiraiya, tratando de apaciguar a su ex compañera de equipo. Siempre cumplía sus promesas…al igual que Naruto.

Tsunade tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio, y que todo se fuera al demonio, pero sabía que tendría que doblegarse a los deseos del Sannin. Por Naruto. Sólo por él.

"Tendrás que preguntarle primero" murmuró, finalmente vaciando la taza que había estado sosteniendo hasta ese mismo momento y sirviéndose otra inmediatamente. _'No quiero esto pero…Naruto necesita crecer'._

Jiraiya asintió a la aceptación que observó en sus ojos, sus hombros relajándose.

"Iré inmediatamente entonces" le sonrió él, recibiendo una cansada sonrisa como respuesta- por primera vez no habían discutido. Se sentía bien.

Un segundo después, ambos se encontraban alertas mientras que un fuerte chakra pulsaba en alerta, clara señal para alertar a la Hokage de que alguien venía. El pulso era profundo y débil, tan débil que sólo alguien al nivel de los Sannin podía sentirlo-era la señal que requería entrar directamente a la oficina sin alertar a los guardias afuera de ella, y una manera de ahcerle saber a la Hokage que no era un ataque.

Ambos Sannin se tensaron al observar una figura aparecer frente al escritorio sin usar una cortina de humo, arrodillándose en frente de la rubia con la cabeza inclinada.

Tsunade alzó una ceja.

Pues su entrada y la previa advertencia indicaban que este era el capitán del equipo ANBU principal, líder de todo el cuerpo ANBU, un hombre cuyo apodo era famoso en toda Konoha como el ninja más poderoso después de la Hokage y el Sannin…un hombre cuya lealtad era incorrompible.

ANBU, en contraste con el resto de los rangos ninjas, acataba órdenes directamente del Hokage al mando, y estaban entrenados para obedecerlas

exclusivamente; no respondían a la autoridad del consejo, ni al jefe de Clan del consejo, y eran una categoría en si mismos, separados de los métodos de ranking usuales. Los ANBU formaban la elite de los ninja de la aldea, respetados y temidos por sus habilidades y coraje.

En lo básico, no eran muy diferentes-se movían en equipos de cuatro formados por el líder de equipo y tres miembros (a veces dos o tres equipos trabajaban juntos), y para prevenir el reconocimiento, cada una portaba una máscara única y diferente, que recalcaba un animal en particular. Ya que los ANBU realizaban las misiones más difíciles y peligrosas, sus identidades estaban guardadas con el mayor de los recelos, y sólo él o la Hokage sabía quién era cada uno de ellos (a menos de que miembros de clanes importantes como Hyuuga, Uchiha u otros estuviesen involucrados).

En tiempos de paz, el número de equipos ANBU era de cinco, pero en tiempos de guerra podía crecer exponencialmente, y todos ellos sólo respondían al líder del equipo principal, que era también el comandante de toda la división ANBU.

La identidad del líder era incluso desconocida entre los ANBU de menor rango, e incluso el Hokage prefería olvidar quién era.

Entre los rango de ANBU, las identidades eran compartidas entre los equipos, algunos incluso decidiendo no hacerlo, y otros dejando que toda la tropa supiese; como fuese, ANBU protegía su propia identidad tanto como la de sus compañeros. Leales y misteriosos, una de sus misiones era proteger a la aldea y cazar ninjas renegados (había una división entrenada especialmente para ese propósito), incluso cuando también tenían misiones que iban de A a S, y que Jounins no podían tomar. Usualmente asesinatos.

La aceptación en la división era diferente a los exámenes, pues el ranking normal era inútil. Se solía pensar que sólo pasando a nivel Jounin se podía calificar para ANBU, pero en verdad los examenes hechos en la división eran tomados individualmente, al ofrecer una posición a alguien a quién consideraban digno de ella, o aceptando las escasas proposiciones de el Hokage.

Los elegidos entonces eran puestos en supervisión por un mes, en el cual eran entrenados, y después de eso, eran probados para ver si sus habilidades eran suficientes como para asegurarles la aceptación.

Puesto que la vida ANBU podía interferir con misiones de rango normal, y que proteger su propia identidad podía traer preguntas que no podían ser contestadas, la mayoría de los ninja que pertenecían a los rangos ANBU no estaban interesados en formalidades, y nunca tomaron el examen Jounin.

Viviendo una vida tranquila y normal, podían realizar misiones y mantener su identidad oculta…otros ninja fingían su retiramiento de los rangos activos normales y se dedicaban solamente a las misiones de alto rango, usando un trabajo que les sirviese de pantalla en la aldea.

Los pocos ninja que realmente decidían tomar el examen Jounin eran aquellos que tenían que hacerlo, ya sea por que era lo que esperaba su clan, sabiendo su lugar ( y por tanto, dejando filtrar la noticia para enorgullecerse), o porque sería extraño que no lo hicieran.

ANBU no se preocupaba de la edad, rango, familias, o habilidades especiales, pues la aceptación en las tropas era por habilidades personales, pruebas individuales y entrenamiento, y el que realmente fuesen aceptados era tanto un gran honor como responsabilidad.

Ya que alertar a la Hokage de todas la misiones diarias era inimaginable, Tsunade (y todos sus predecesores), recibía la visita de un líder de equipo para un reporte semanal, y eventualmente pediría la presencia de un Anbu en específico para profundizar en alguna misión, pero ver actualmente al comandante arrodillado frente a ella no era algo usual. Sabía inmediatamente que algo pasaba.

El ANBU todavía arrodillado, el comandante, era aparentemente joven, no mayor de treinta, con corto cabello castaño de oscuro tono en su cabeza; su figura era bien formada, delgada bajo el oscuro traje, mientras que su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una máscara blanca con líneas negras, las cuales formaban los rasgos de una pantera.

Hyoodoku era su pseudónimo, usado para referirse a él y a su posición entre los rangos, y era un nombre susurrado con respeto y asombro entre las aldeas, el mismo nombre que también explicaba perfectamente bien su verdadero ser. Después de todo, las máscaras reflejaban sólo lo que se encontraba detrás de ellas, y Hyoo era tan peligroso y amenazante como el animal dibujado en su máscara.

"Hokage-sama" dijo el hombre, respeto evidente en su profunda voz.

Tsunade lo observó pensativamente un momento, pues también estaba conciente de su fuerza- y se alegraba de que no sólo lo tenía como aliado, sino como el más confiable también-y después asintió a Jiraiya, señalándole que podía quedarse, y otra vez retornó su atención en el ANBU.

"¿Pantera, a que se debe tu presencia aquí? El reporte semanal fue entregado ayer… ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo de lo que no estoy al tanto?"

El ninja se colocó de pie, alongando su espalda pero sin llegar a su completa estatura, lo suficiente para permanecer más bajo que la Hokage (en señal de respeto), antes de aclarar su garganta. La razón por la que estaba allí tenía que ser explicada delicadamente.

"Tsunade Hokage-sama, las tropas ANBU piden permiso para someter a prueba a un posible nuevo miembro".

Tsunade arqueó una ceja en confusión; por lo que ella sabía, los cinco equipos ya estaban formados, nadie había muerto aún y el tiempo para las elecciones normales de miembros no era sino en, ¿unos dos o tres meses? Pues lo que Hyoo estaba pidiendo era una…prueba especial.

¿Porqué estaban los ANBU pidiendo un tratamiento especial?, y ¿Porqué ahora?

"¿Un nuevo miembro, Hyoo-san?" preguntó, cruzando los dedos en frente de ella y apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, ignorando la botella de sake y los documentos que se encontraban en el. "¿Estás planeando crear seis equipos de cuatro integrantes?"

Talvez, pensó Tsunade, los ANBU se sentían menos seguros de si mismos, pues también habían sido engañados cuando Orochimaru atacó durante los exámenes chunnin, y el resultado de su error había sido la muerte de Sandaime.

Eso había sido un duro golpe, pero para la gente que era leal sólo al Hokage operante, debía de doler mucho más-saber que le habían fallado a la persona a la cual tenían que proteger.

Hyoo dudó un momento, inseguro respecto a como tocar el tema con la señorita Hokage, pero sin intención de retractarse.

"Algunos miembros ya retirados han solicitado ser reinstalados en servicio activo, y han sido aceptados de vuelta" dijo, su tono claro y determinado. "Tenemos el sexto equipo con un miembro menos, y se a quién se le puede dar la oportunidad de ser entrenado".

Tsunade parpadeó en sorpresa, y mirando fugazmente a Jiraiya, observó la misma curiosidad en sus ojos; que antiguos miembros fueran reinstalados en servicio era algo de lo que casi no se oía, pues a muy pocos miembros ANBU se le permitía retirarse (a no ser de que estuviesen incapacitados o seriamente enfermos), y eran monitoreados para prevenir cualquier fuga. Aun así, eran menos los que solicitaban volver. Tsuande sólo sabía de dos.

La rubio forzó sus hombros a relajarse-tendría que conocer a los miembros, y como no tenía tenía manera de saber quienes podrían ser, podría llegar a ser una distracción agradable de sus problemas.

Aún más, si los ANBU estaban solicitando n nuevo miembro, incluso aunque fuese para completar un equipo, era algo que se debía considerar con atención; sólo los mejores tenían la chance de poder ser aceptados, o aquellos con un gran potencial.

Y es qué, pese a todo los ninja que ANBU examinaba cada año, muy pocos pasaban la prueba y eran confirmados en entrenamiento. Muchos se sentían profundamente decepcionados de sus propias fallas, y regresaban a sus vidas, determinados en mejorar, con la memoria de la localización del cuartel general ANBU borrada, sólo para tratar al año siguiente.

Los ANBU que se retiraban del servicio activo, dependiendo de su estatus, estabilidad mental y eventuales heridas también tenían borrada la localización del lugar, a no ser de que ANBU decidiera seguir en contacto con ellos y utilizarlos como informantes externos a las tropas.

"Acepto la reunión con los miembros" dijo finalmente Tsunade, asintiendo al hombre. "Y en relación con la solicitud de que un nuevo miembro tenga la oportunidad de probar su suerte, tengo que saber su nombre, estatus actual y la motivación del porqué se eligió a ese ninja en particular".

Jiraiya sonrió, mentalmente moviendo su cabeza exasperadamente frente a la profesional actitud de Tsunade. Pese a todas sus lamentaciones y quejas al respecto, era perfecta como Hokage.

Hyoo dudó nuevamente, como si estuviese considerando como decirle a Tsunade respecto a su elegido, y finalmente suspirando, sabiendo que no había una manera más fácil de decirlo.

"Es un joven que hemos estado observando por cierto tiempo, evaluando su desempeño y sus progresos como ninja de Konohagakure" empezó. "Tiene talento, pero necesita un entrenamiento serio, uno que pueda hacer surgir sus habilidades y capacidades sin interrupciones-un entrenamiento rígido para moldear lo que ahora es tosco y áspero".

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿ Entonces estas diciendo que, pese a que tiene el talento y potencial para ser un ANBU, aún no está listo?"

Hyoo asintió. "El entrenamiento pre-prueba será suficiente para dejarlo listo" aseguró, completamente convencido en sus palabras. "Sus habilidades y fuerza se encuentran por sobre lo normal. Admiramos su fiera determinación, y se convertirá en uno de los más poderosos, si es entrenado apropiadamente".

Tsunade no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Algo en el tono del hombre hacía que su estomago de removiera desagradablemente. "¿Y quién sería este ninja tan prometedor?"

Hyoo exhaló lentamente, preparándose para la explosión que seguramente vendría.

"Uzumaki Naruto".

Al entrar en la habitación del hospital, Kakashi se dio cuenta de tres cosas.

La primera eran las camas, las que supuestamente debían estar contiguas, se encontraban posicionadas bastante lejos la una de la otra, casi en lados opuestos de la habitación, y el Jounin de cabello plateado sabía que ninguno de sus ocupantes las pudo haber movido, pues Naruto aún estaba inconsciente, y Sasuke estaba demasiado cansado y débil como para mover una cama.

La segunda, era que había tres enfermeras arrullando y mimando a Sasuke, y era absurdamente claro que el Uchiha no lo estaba disfrutando, para nada, si Kakashi se fiaba de su disgustada expresión; El lado de Naruto se veía anormalmente vacío, y Kakashi frunció el ceño.

Había visto a amigos de Naruto entrar con tarjetas de saludo, pero no había ninguna a la vista. En vez de eso, Iruka se encontraba sentado al lado de un dormido Naruto, ojos fijos en su quieta figura, compostura relajada, sin mirar a las enfermeras, ni siquiera para hacerlas callar.

La tercera y más importante de las tres era que, aparte de que Iruka se encontraba ahí Naruto se veía francamente inatendido-pese a que sabía que Iruka trataría de suplir lo que más podía por él; Kakashi caminó hacia el Chunnin y al dormido Genin, Sasuke tendría que esperar un poco más, ya que se veía bien cuidado, y no era a quién Kakashi realmente quería ver.

Iruka lo sintió acercarse y miró cansadamente al enmascarado rostro del Jounin.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Kakashi, mirando al dormido joven con cierto arrepentimiento.

"Relativamente bien, pese a que las enfermeras me ignoran" los ojos de Iruka se endurecieron un poco, adquiriendo cierta peligrosidad. "Tuve que vendar sus heridas, y llame al doctor las veces necesarias, pero por primera vez me alegro de que sea _ese. _Se está recuperando rápidamente, mucho más que Sasuke, y parece estar próximo a despertar".

"Sou ka" Kakashi asintió, ojos todavía fijos en Naruto. Se veía tan pequeño y… joven, en la blanca cama cubierto por vendajes…y aún así, Naruto era mucho más fuerte que muchos otros ninjas, más adultos, que conocía. Había ignorado al rubio porque lo único que podía ver era a Sasuke, sus capacidades Uchiha y habilidad especial.

Favoreciendo a un estudiante más que a otro… ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Escondiendo sus ganas de entrenar a Sasuke como su pupilo bajo el falso supuesto de quererlo ayudar a dominar el Sharingan… ¡y pensar que el favoritismo era una de las cosas que más odiaba!

No había visto nada en Naruto, sólo el reflejo de su antiguo profesor y de Obito. Manteniendo un resentimiento estúpido e inexistente.

Si ambos estuviesen vivos, lo odiarían a él y sus decisiones. Cegado por lo que había podido ver en Sasuke, no notó la oscuridad que se escondía en el corazón del joven- lo que Sasuke aprendía de él, hubiese sido usado para la venganza, mientras que lo que aprendía Naruto…

…le serviría para proteger.

"Naruto estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte" le dijo a Iruka en voz baja, ambos cruzando una mirada cuando notaron de que Sasuke había logrado deshacerse de las enfermeras y se encontraba mirando a Naruto con una extraña mirada en los ojos.

No importaba lo que Tsunade pensara, Kakashi estaba seguro de que incluso cuestionándolo, Sasuke jamás revelaría lo que pasó en el Valle.

Pero una cosa era segura-estaba cambiando y, otra vez, era gracias a Naruto.

"Estará bien, no te preocupes" repitió, y con una última mirada a Sasuke, el ninja de pelo plateado se fue, sin hacer otro comentario.

Los ojos de Tsunade se encontraban muy abiertos, producto del asombro, y Jiraiya miraba al comandante ANBU de la misma manera, ambos incapaces de hablar; esto era lo último que habían esperado, y no sabían como reaccionar.

Hyoo mordió su labio detrás de la máscara, sabiendo que lo que se estaba desarrollando era igual de mal a como se lo había imaginado, pero no podía arrepentirse- _No lo haría_.

" Tsuande-sama… Jiraiya-sama" comenzó, mirando a los dos Sannin, decidiendo incluir al sannin de blanco cabello por su paternal amor hacía el joven "Pido formalmente permiso para examinar a Uzumaki Naruto como nuevo candidato de las tropas ANBU".

"¡No!" dijo Tsunade, sin pensarlo. "¡No permitiré que tome ese camino!"

Incluso si tuviera las habilidades, Naruto no podía convertirse en un ANBU; no tenía el alma lo suficientemente dura que se requería para poder matar y no desmoronarse bajo ese conocimiento. Era aún muy joven, inexperto, y todavía tenía que entender que significaba la vida ninja.

No, Naruto no podía unirse a los ANBU. No él.

Hyoo suspiró, encorvando sus hombros ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a la Hokage. Sabía que era obstinada, y no le agradaba el hecho de tener que pelear con ella.

"Con todo el respeto, Hokage-sama, pero posee todas las habilidades y cualidades necesarias para llegar a ser alguien, si puede entrenar con nosotros" replicó, tratando de razonar con ella. El joven tenía talento, y este se estaba perdiendo.

Pero la razón por la cual Hyoo insistía con la Hokage no tenía mucho que ver con la oportunidad de agregar un ninja potencialmente fuerte a sus filas, y ciertamente nada que ver con Kyubi, que residía dentro del sello, en Naruto.

Más que a cualquier otro, los ANBU habían sido leales al Yondaime Hokage, pues había sido el único capaz de hacerlos confiar completamente en él, mientras que éste confió en ellos de la misma manera; las tropas ANBU habían sido muy leales al cuarto, sirviéndole con amor y devoción.

Habían estado presente en el ataque de Kuybi, habían visto la destrozada expresión de Yondaime cuando este se dio cuenta de que no vería a su hijo crecer, el dolor y la tristeza en su cara cuando completaba los sellos manuales, cambiando la vida del pequeño con una simple técnica jutsu.

Habían estado presente cuando el demonio entro en el cuerpo del bebé-vieron al Yondaime abrazar al lloroso bebé, mientras él mismo lloraba (_no por si mismo, pero por el bebé, ahora huérfano, por su destino, su deber, su futuro_) mientras exhalaba su último aliento, una amarga sonrisa en sus labios, y azules ojos se fijaron en la pequeña criatura a la que había condenado a una vida de odio, sin quererlo.

Y habían estado ahí, cuidando a Naruto desde lejos mientras crecía, protegiéndolo en lo que podían, el último legado del ninja más poderoso en toda la historia del mundo ninja.

Salvaron su vida cuando otros trataron de matarlo, observándolo mientras se transformaba en lo que era ahora. Estuvieron con él cuando era más joven y todos lo demás lo llenaban de brutales palabras que no podía comprender.

ANBU veía bajo la superficie, más allá, lo que Naruto era y lo que no, y lo aceptaban sin juzgar. Sin acusar. Él no era el Kyubi. No era un demonio.

A los ANBU se les había negado la posibilidad de ser los guardianes de Naruto por el mismo Hokage, porque quería que este creciera lejos del mundo ninja, al menos los primero años-y así no se enterara del demonio tan pronto. Desafortunadamente, esa misma decisión causó que Naruto sintiera la rabia de los aldeanos, y para Hyoo, eso era mucho peor.

Si el Hokage hubise dejado que uno de ellos ganara la custodia de Naruto desde el principio, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Pero no tenían ningún poder más que el de protegerlo desde la distancia, y los pocos que podían, siempre habían sido agradables con él.

Pero ahora, Naruto tenía la edad necesaria. Podía entrar a ANBU y ser tratado como familia. Ser enseñado por ellos.

Hyoo quería que Tsunade entendiera-sabía que se preocupaba por el rubio. _Tenía_ que darse cuenta.

"Tsunade-sama…" la miró a los ojos "nos preocuparemos del legado de Yondaime"

Sus palabras hicieron que ambos ninjas se sobresaltaran, aumentando su sorpresa; palabras que nunca habían sido habladas desde la muerte del cuarto aún flotaban en el aire, crudas y pesadas sobre los hombros.

Las manos de la Hokage temblaban mientras se servía una copa de sake, vaciándola mientras sus ojos se mantenían cubiertos por su rubio cabello, muda. No podía hablar. _No lo haría_.

"Naruto tiene que dejar la aldea" interrumpió Jiraiya. Su decisión estaba siendo desafiada, y no quería dejar que otra persona cuidara de Naruto. Era su deber, y pese a que actuaba como si el rubio lo molestase la mayor parte del tiempo, en realidad era exactamente lo contrario. "Vendrá conmigo por unos tres años".

Hyoo se volvió hacia él, su máscara ocultando su rostro y reacciones de los dos Sannin.

"Colapsará si permanece aquí. Necesita alejarse" continuó Jiraiya, su voz lenta y seria. "ANBU no es su camino-se mantendrá bajo mi tutela".

Hyoo meneó su cabeza.

Eso sería un desperdicio. Jiraiya alejaría a Naruto de sus problemas, pero eso sólo lo detendría. Y el momento en el que regresara, nada cambiaría.

"Permitiremos que borre su identidad, que entrene seguramente en nuestro escondite, aún en los dominios de la aldea. El muchacho tiene que confrontar su dolor, no escapar-eso sólo pospondrá su descenso" la voz de Hyoo era fría y dura. Sabía que sus palabras serían tomadas como un insulto pero no se iba a detener. "Le ofreceremos otra vida, y un significad. Crecerá bajo el entrenamiento ANBU".

Tsunade meneó su cabeza. No quería tener esa decisión sobre sus hombros, y, después de todo, era Naruto el que tenía que decidir.

Escapar.

Esa palabra hacía eco tanto en su cabeza como en la de Jiraiya, amarga y familiar, y en cierto modo, también acusadora, aunque esa no era la intención de Hyoo. No se habían permitido admitirlo, ni siquiera en el fondo…

¿Sería lo mismo si Naruto dejaba la aldea para entrenar?, ¿acaso Hyoo tenía razón en sus palabras?

Jiraiya movió la cabeza. Naruto como un ANBU…no podía imaginarlo. Pese a su determinación, no pasaría el examen, y ¿si lo hiciera?

¿Acaso aceptaría intentarlo?

"Naruto tiene el derecho a decidir" dijo Tsunade, sin levantar la vista de sus manos. "Pero debe saber que existe también otra opción".

El Sannin de blanco cabello la observó preocupado; ambos eran de la misma idea, no querían que Naruto tratara esta "oportunidad". Era aún muy joven e inexperto.

No estaba listo, y probablemente nunca lo estuviese. ¡Eran puras tonterías!

"Será un gran ninja, eso es seguro-será Hokage algún día, pero… ¿ANBU? No, nunca.

No podía seguir esas reglas.

Pese a eso, Jiraiya debía considerar a Naruto un adulto en estándar ninja…sin importar su edad, era un ninja de Konoha. Vería sus opciones y cualquier decisión que tomara, sería suya solamente, y Jiraiya la aceptaría, porque se preocupaba por Naruto…no porque fuese el legado de su estudiante, sino simplemente porque era Naruto.

Cuando Hyoo se dio cuenta de que los hombros de Jiraiya se encorvaron levemente asintió, sabiendo que había ganado; ahora sólo tenía que encargarse del resto, para asegurar que todo saldría de la manera adecuada.

Con una rápida reverencia a los dos ninjas mayores, la Pantera desapareció sin dejar rastro de la oficina de la Hokage, otra vez sin usar la cortina de humo que otros ninjas utilizaban.

Cuando Iruka dejó finalmente el hospital, ya era de madrugada. Naruto aún no despertaba, pero Iruka tenía todas las intenciones de permanecer con él hasta que recuperara la conciencia, para prevenir que las enfermeras lo ignoraran.

Apresurándose en las calles, el ninja de castaños cabellos se preguntaba si tenía comida suficiente para hacer una sopa antes de irse a la cama.

Necesitaba descansar porque al día siguiente tenía que mover sus clases

hacia los campos de entrenamiento de la academia para lecciones prácticas acerca de cómo tirar shuriken, y aún no dejaba de tener pesadillas de su última lección práctica de lanzamiento de armas.

Quería estar en perfectas condiciones y prepararse para lo peor.

Pequeños niños que se creían los mejores ninjas del mundo daban miedo, especialmente si los dejaban utilizar cosas filosas y puntudas, y la mayoría de ellos tenía mala puntería, nada de práctica y un gran ego que sólo los niños pueden tener. Necesitaba de toda su experiencia para que los niños no se hirieran (y él tampoco).

Si no amara la enseñanza, se estaría preguntando porqué eligió esta trabajo, aunque al principio su decisión no tenía nada que ver con…

"¡Iruka-sensei!" se dio la vuelta, parpadeando en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quién se acercaba-su antigua estudiante Haruno Sakura, compañera de equipo de Naruto, corría hacia él, haciéndole señas.

A una mayor inspección, se veía cansada y preocupada, con rojas líneas en su rostro, como si hubiese estado llorando mucho. No se notaban mucho, pero Iruka tenía muy buena vista, y una habilidad de observación aún mayor.

"¿Sakura que haces aquí a esta horas?,¿no deberías estar en casa?" Iruka le dijo, en su usual actitud de preocupación que sólo surgía con sus estudiantes.

"Lo siento, fui a ver a Ino, y perdí la noción del tiempo" se disculpó, sonriéndole. Sakura tosió, mirando el suelo y luego a él otra vez. "Digame sensei… ¿ha visitado a Naruto y Sasuke-kun?"

El Chunin asintió, sonriendole cálidamente. "Pueden recibir visitas, así que puedes ir mañana, esta bien?

Sakura asintió entusiasmadamente.

"Quiero agradecerle a Naruto, porque cumplió su promesa y trajo a Sasuke de vuelta a casa" su cara se enrojeció por un segundo, antes de volver a mirar al suelo, viéndose indecisa y triste.

Arrepentimiento pasó por su mirada y el hombre lo vió. ¡Siempre fui tan mala con él, pero él solo…aceptó sin siquiera protestar!, ¡hizo todo lo que pudo!

"Naruto realmente se preocupar por ti, Sakura" dijo, colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. "Estoy seguro de que encontraras las palabras adecuadas para ambos mañana, especialmente si piensas en lo que realmente quieres…pero ahora, vaya a casa, señorita, pues ¡aún puedo retarte por llegar tarde a cenar!"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura, mientras asentía "Esta bien, Iruka-sensei, ¡buenas noches!"

Sakura se despidió mientras desaparecía detrás de una esquina, e Iruka la vió alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

El profesor se mantuvo en la calle por un momento respirando el frío aire y observando las sombras que se formaban por la luz del faro, hasta que una silueta, más grande que la suya, se situó a su lado.

Sólo entonces, levantó la vista, encarando a una oscura figura que se mantenía en silencio a su lado, casi esperando que hablara. El rostro de Iruka se mostró anormalmente neutro.

"¿Qué haces aquí?,¿esta todo bien?" preguntó, alejándose del otro y aparentemente despreocupado de la súbita aparición del otro a su lado.

"Si, pienso que todo se está produciendo maravillosamente" dijo el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea, en primer lugar?, la voz de Iruka estaba llena de preocupación, pero el otro se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a señal de apoyo.

"Sé que te preocupas por él, así que sabes que es la solución perfecta-después de todo, tu nunca te quejaste, y ahora volverás también"

Iruka dejó escapar una carcajada, sonriendo mientras observaba el estrellado cielo. Sus hombros se relajaron y asintió en aprobación sin darse cuenta.

"Supongo que es cierto. No me preocupar volver, después de todo, dejando de lado unas partes horrorosas, fue _casi_ divertido".

"¿Casi?" rió la figura.

"Hm", contestó Iruka "No necesitas recordar eso" dijo, mientras movía una mano frente a su rostro para despejar un recuerdo muy vergonzoso.

La figura rió un poco más y se despidió. "Acuérdate, debemos arreglar lo

que falta hasta mañana por la noche, así que asegúrate de reportarte".

Iruka le hizo señas y asintió, pero la figura ya se había ido. Aún con una fantasmal sonrisa en el rostro, Iruka dio la vuelta y se dirigió a casa.

**StarsOfYaoi:** Les agradezco a todos por leer el primer capítulo. Les pido que me escriban un review si les gusta, así puedo saber si es que continúo con la trama o no.

¡Los comentarios son bien recibidos!

**Glosario**:

_Hyoodoku_: Pantera envenenada (Hyoo-Pantera; Doku-Veneno), escrito completamente en katakana, pese a que Doku es un kanji.

_Sou ka_: ¿a si? (o parecido).

_-sama-san_: Sufijos de respeto.

_Hokage_: Sombra de fuego (Hi-Fuego; Kage-Sombra). Líder de Konoha,

Ninja más poderoso de la aldea

_Konohagakure (no sato) o Konoha_: Aldea oculta de las hojas. Hay más de una aldea, cada una en uno de los países del universo Naruto.

_**ANBU Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai- "Equipo Especial de tácticas y asesinación**__":_ Ninjas elite que todas las villas tienen. Están comandados sólo por el Hokage de cada aldea y tiene distintas asignaciones.

Lita21: ¡Por Dios que me tomo tiempo traducir esto,jaja!, buano, espero que les haya gustado. Si hay espacios demasiado largos entre algunos párrafos sólo puedo decir que Word y yo no estamos en buenas relaciones en este momento.


End file.
